See Me
by writtenfables
Summary: Mindreader/badboy!blaine and blind!kurt. Kurt wishes he could see his boyfriend - and maybe Blaine knows just how to do that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

**I have this verse on my tumblr. I don't know how it started but it's a verse involving badboy/mindreader!Blaine. This one I'm really proud of and want to share it. **

**Based off of this prompt request: ****Can you write another badboy/mindreader!Blaine? Kurt is blind and they've been dating for a little while before Blaine reveals his secret to him, and Kurt is really accepting. One day, Kurt thinks, "I wish I could see Blaine" really loudly without realizing it, so Blaine tries to send Kurt a mental image of what he looks like, and Kurt gets pretty emotional (and maybe a bit insecure - "Why would someone like you date someone like me? I'm broken"). End with lots of Klaine cuddles! :3**

**If you want to see more of my badboy/mindreader!blaine let me know. So enjoy my badboy/mindreader!blaine and blind!kurt.**

* * *

**.: See Me :.  
**

* * *

It was hard to enjoy a cup of coffee in peace.

_God I hate this job._

_What is taking so long? _

_Why sell burnt cookies when you can make them yourself? _

That was why. Blaine Anderson groaned as he put his head down on the table, trying to block all the incoming thoughts. He hadn't been in Lima for a week and already his mind was clouding. It was bad enough that Blaine was going to be the most reputable boy at McKinley High once he stepped into that building. No doubt, his appearance in a leather jacket, torn jeans and the stink of cigarettes wasn't going to help him.

He was thrown out of Westerville because one of the homophobic kids decided to pick a fight with him, and he both won and lost that fight. It was only a matter of time before he got into trouble at this school and thrown out. That wasn't his problem, though.

Blaine Anderson had an ability, a gift and a curse. He could read minds. Not only that, but he could see images, mostly very disturbing ones. He didn't know anything about this gift he had, only that he could do it since he was a boy and it never went away. There were days where he could block it and he would have peace, but some days there was no putting up the walls once it was down.

It did have its advantages. He knew when he needed to be on his guard. Nobody knew about his ability, not even his parents. They had their own problems. Blaine sighed as he sat up in his chair.

_Five steps forward. Two to the right and one more forward._

That one was interesting. Blaine pushed his coffee aside, scouting the shop to pinpoint where that particular thought came from.

He saw a boy take those exact steps and stood in line. He was holding onto a leash and there was a large dog beside him, a yellow lab wearing a sort of vest around his upper body. That only meant one thing.

Guide dog.

The boy was blind. Blaine looked up to see he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The shop wasn't very crowded so the line wasn't long and there was nobody standing behind him.

"Forward," the boy said. The dog walked forward and sat down in front of the counter. The girl behind it knew who the boy was. She greeted him as she wrote down his order without asking. Blaine watched intently. The boy picked out his wallet and the exact change he needed.

Blaine didn't hear any other thoughts from the boy, which was good because that gave Blaine time to concentrate on the way he was dressed. He had on a dark green shirt with a black vest and dark blue jeans - hot.

"Oliver," the boy said. The dog got up and led him to an empty table straight across. It was like the dog knew where his master wanted to go. Blaine watched the boy reach for the chair and pull it away from the table. He put the coffee cup on the table and sat down. Oliver lay down on the floor.

_Why do I feel like someone is staring at me? _

Shit. Blaine looked down, taking some interest in his half filled coffee cup. He forgot he was staring. The boy looked up, his gaze was directed right at Blaine.

_Smells like cigarettes and coffee._

Blaine smelled his leather jacket – the boy was right.

"What are you staring at?" the boy asked. His voice was soft, a little defensive but elegant sounding. Blaine cleared his throat, giving the boy some sort of sound when he didn't answer.

"I didn't mean to stare," Blaine answered.

"Nobody ever does," the boy said. Blaine licked his lower lip. He at least understood being stared at, but in Blaine's case, he can usually do something about it.

"I don't like being stared at, and I'm sorry for doing that with you. If I can be blunt, I think you're stunning looking. And your dog is cute as hell," Blaine said. He was already caught, might as well go with the flow. He saw a tint of pink on the boy's cheeks. He was flattered, that made Blaine smile.

"You're not messing with me, are you?" the boy asked. The hesitance in his voice gave Blaine the impression that happened a lot. Blaine got up from the table, and walked to the boy's. Oliver raised his head, making some sort of noise to alert his master of a visitor. The boy turned his head to the sound of Blaine's footprints. The aroma was stronger than it was before.

"I don't mess with people like that. It's shitty," Blaine said. He knew as a rule that guide talks were not to be touched when they were working. It was difficult because Oliver was really cute and looked like he wanted some attention. He smiled at the dog.

"I'm Kurt," the boy said, holding out his hand in mid air. Blaine smiled as he took the offering hand.

"Blaine." Kurt nodded.

"Do you go to McKinley?" Kurt asked. "Oh um…you can sit if you would like." Blaine took the invitation and sat in the empty chair across from Kurt.

"Tomorrow will probably be my first day," Blaine answered.

"Probably?"

"That's if I decide to go. Going to new schools is getting old as shit," Blaine said. Kurt hummed his response.

"I take it this isn't your first time being transferred," Kurt remarked.

"No, it isn't."

"I almost went to a school called Dalton. It's too expensive and there is no other school that will better assist with me. So, I understand the reluctance of wanting to walk through McKinley halls," Kurt said.

"I've been to Dalton. You didn't miss a damn thing. You'd have to wear uniforms," Blaine said. Kurt cringed.

"I can't see and the idea of a uniform makes my skin crawl," Kurt joked. Blaine laughed. Oliver laid his head back onto the floor, sighing before closing his eyes. "That's Oliver, my buddy."

"He's adorable. I love dogs." Probably not as much as the boy across from him, but maybe that will come later. Kurt smiled.

"So, are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at the boy with the sunglasses.

"Quite possibly, if I can be persuaded," Blaine teased. Kurt smiled.

"Well, if you _do_ decide to go, it would be nice to have someone to talk to," Kurt said, drinking some of his coffee. Oliver sat up, knowing his master was about to get going.

_I could like that smell if it wasn't for the cigarettes._

Blaine had a half smile on his face. If it were anybody else, he would say to hell with them. For Kurt, who knew, things could change.

"Yes, it would." Kurt smiled at the way Blaine's voice went to a low octave.

"I need to get going. I don't want my dad worrying. It was nice talking with you, Blaine," Kurt said, getting up from the table. Oliver was immediately on his paws, waiting for his instructions.

"It was a pleasure, gorgeous." Kurt's cheeks went pink again. Blaine was going to like his new friend.

* * *

The first month at McKinley was the worst and best month of Blaine's life. Worst because the kids there were the same at Westerville, but a lot more stupid. The jocks knew not to mess with him after the first few days – which caused Blaine to serve a few detentions.

Best because he had a new, smart and gorgeous friend named Kurt Hummel. Blaine noticed a lot of students stared at Kurt. Some of them were for Blaine, but mainly for Kurt. It irritated him that they were being inconsiderate of someone who was just like them, only he couldn't see. Kurt's senses were amazing. His hearing was phenomenal and right as Blaine met with Kurt, he knew right away that Blaine had a chocolate muffin for breakfast.

It was only a few weeks when Blaine noticed that some of the jocks would target Kurt specifically. Not only was he blind, but also he was the only openly gay student in the school, well now he had Blaine. As soon as he saw one of the jocks purposely step his foot out so that Kurt would trip, Blaine kicked the boy's feet so that he fell forward – nobody tried to trip Kurt again after that.

Dogs weren't allowed in the school, even with Kurt's special case. So whenever Kurt had to go to school, he had to use his cane. Kurt wouldn't trust to bring Oliver to the school anyway. Kids were disrespectful enough and they would find ways to distract his dog.

Kurt liked Blaine. He was sweet and inappropriate, he smelled good, minus the cigarettes and Kurt trusted Blaine to be completely honest with him, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He talked about Blaine to his dad constantly. It was so often that his father finally told Kurt to bring him so he can meet him. Kurt knew the little things about Blaine.

He wore a leather jacket. he had a reputation and had a knack for getting into trouble. It wasn't that he was nervous about bringing Blaine home and his father disliking him; Kurt was scared Blaine would refuse to meet him.

It was Friday when Kurt was by his locker, anticipating Blaine's arrival and trying to calm himself about asking Blaine to come over for dinner.

"Morning, gorgeous," Blaine greeted. Kurt smiled. Blaine _always_ called Kurt gorgeous. It was flattering and he would be lying if Kurt said that he didn't enjoy Blaine's attention.

"Morning," he said. Kurt pushed up his sunglasses. He always wore them and Blaine wanted to ask him to take them off one day, but he never did.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." That was Kurt's immediate answer to that question. He understood. Blaine sometimes did the same thing.

Blaine leaned against the lockers. He tried very hard not to read Kurt's thoughts. Some days he was successful, this morning, however, he was not. He could hear every thought his parents had, and some were disturbing. He couldn't turn it off and he knew he was going to hear something when he felt a wave of emotion flood through him.

_I want him to meet my father. _

_I want to ask him out on a date. _

That last one had Blaine smiling. He planned on asking Kurt on a proper date during the weekend. Truth be told, Blaine never had a boyfriend. He never had a relationship of any kind. He was a virgin. He flirted and even came close to actually having a one-night stand, but his mind wouldn't shut off that day and the guy was a constant thinker, and picky about his positions and how Blaine kissed him. It killed the mood quickly and Blaine never attempted one again.

"Talk to me," Blaine said, simply. If Blaine was serious about his friendship and possible romantic relationship with Kurt, he had to be willing to trust Kurt with everything. Kurt had to do the same thing.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kurt asked. He and Blaine hung out after school sometimes, getting coffee or something to eat. During the nights they would talk on the phone for hours. Kurt, obviously, didn't text or email, but that was okay. Blaine preferred hearing the person's voice to reading text messages.

"I don't know, I think I may have plans with a gorgeous boy," Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt just smiled.

"My dad wants to meet you. You don't have to go or anything but it would mean a lot to me…" Kurt usually babbled when he was nervous. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, that always calmed Kurt and he stopped talking.

"Kurt, I would love to meet him. I don't want to embarrass you though," Blaine admitted. When Blaine was honest, he was honest. Kurt felt Blaine's hand fall from his shoulder. He reached out and Blaine immediately took his hand.

"I can't see you, so how am I gonna be embarrassed?" Kurt joked. Blaine smiled but he didn't laugh. "I told him all about you and he wants to meet you. In fact, he's insistent on it. So, will you come tonight?" Blaine held onto Kurt's hand.

_Please come. Be with me. _

"Yes, I will. If you will do me one favor," Blaine answered. Kurt licked his lips, an action he usually did when he was anticipating something, whether it was good news or bad news.

"What?"

"If I can take you out on a date Saturday evening," Blaine stated, rather than asked. Blaine still held onto Kurt's hand, feeling Kurt squeeze back. He saw the smile spreading on Kurt's face.

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed through his nose, which made Kurt laugh. Any time Blaine acted annoyed, but was secretly trying not to laugh, he always sighed through his nose.

"You better behave, or I will dress in something crazy in front of your dad," Blaine threatened. Kurt closed his locker.

"No you won't. I know when to call your bluffs," Kurt said. It was true, he did.

* * *

Blaine almost wished he hadn't agreed to meet Kurt's father tonight. He couldn't turn off his mind and he had a headache all day. No amount of aspirin or ibuprofen could make it go away. The more he tried to fight it the more his head hurt. Blaine pulled up in the driveway and sat in the seat for a bit. He took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. He still wore his leather jacket but he found a suitable shirt and a pair of nice pants. His hair was always a mess so there was nothing he could do about that. He took one more breath before he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

_He came! He came!_

Blaine smiled when he heard that.

_Oh good. Bring the boy in. _

That one actually scared him a little. He tried to control himself when Kurt opened the door. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Kurt had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Oliver stood in front of Kurt, sniffing Blaine's hand.

"You are just begging for me to pet you," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little.

"It's okay. He's not working so you can pet him all night if you want. You have to hug me first," Kurt said. Blaine laughed as he took one step forward, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. That let Kurt know that Blaine was going to hug him and he opened his arms. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine saw a tall man with a baseball cap standing in what looked like the kitchen doorway.

_Kurt was right. Leather jacket. I see that boy smoke once and his ass is mine. _

Blaine cleared his throat as he pulled away from Kurt, a little too quickly. Good thing he fought the urge to smoke a cigarette.

"Do I smell?" Blaine whispered. Kurt blinked a few times.

"You smell good to me, why?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"No reason," Blaine answered. Kurt shrugged as he took a hold of Blaine's wrist and led him toward where his father was standing. Kurt didn't need a cane or Oliver to guide him through his own home.

"Dad? This is Blaine. Blaine? This is my father, Burt Hummel," Kurt introduced, releasing Blaine's wrist.

_No cigarette smell. Good. That's one vote for him._

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, extending his hand. Burt looked Blaine over and took it.

"Call me Burt. I hope you like lasagna. There's a lot of it," Burt said, releasing Blaine's hand and turning back into the kitchen.

_He's polite. Crap. That's another vote for him. _

Blaine wanted to laugh. He felt Oliver nudge against his hand. He smiled as he knelt down and gave him the attention the dog craved.

"Hey, Oliver. You being a good boy?" Blaine cooed. Kurt laughed as he took a step around Blaine and knelt down beside Blaine. He extended his hand and stroked Oliver's fur.

"He's my best friend," Kurt said.

"And what am I?" Blaine mock whined. Kurt smiled, leaning his head to the side. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt so that his head was on his shoulder.

"My bestest friend," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night, gorgeous?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

_He still wants to go out with me. _

"Sure. Unless you…" Kurt started.

"I will pick you up tomorrow night as planned. That's if your dad doesn't shoot me by the end of the evening," Blaine joked.

"Don't worry, his gun is in the shop this week," Kurt joked back, standing up on his feet.

"That wasn't funny," Blaine said.

"It was a little funny."

* * *

The night wasn't painful. The way Burt was with Kurt, Blaine was a little jealous. Once Blaine started to relax, he felt the walls build up and he was able to keep Kurt and Burt's thoughts out of his head. Of course, hearing Kurt's thoughts were kind of a joy for Blaine. He was excited about the date. Blaine and Burt talked a bit about sports, but Blaine kept it minimal since Kurt was not a sports fan at all.

That seemed to win him extra points with Burt.

Blaine helped Kurt clean up and was amazed at how Kurt just glided around the kitchen. Oliver stayed in the doorway, just in case his master needed him. Blaine only asked once if Kurt needed help and only did what Kurt asked him to do.

Once the kitchen was clean, Kurt walked Blaine to his room. Blaine didn't expect to see Kurt's room, but he wasn't going to complain. Oliver traveled along beside them as Kurt just reached forward at the right distance and turned the knob.

"Welcome to my domain," Kurt said. Blaine smiled. Kurt walked into his room first. Blaine followed, taking in the scenery. There was a queen-sized bed, neatly made, there was a mac laptop computer sitting on an organized desk. Kurt sat at the edge of his bed, with Oliver jumping up and sitting beside him.

"It reminds me of you," Blaine commented.

"I've only brought a few people up here," Kurt admitted.

_I don't have many friends. _

_I feel alone sometimes. _

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes. Oliver nudged his head against Kurt's shoulder, almost as if he sensed Kurt's sadness. Blaine sat beside Kurt, gently taking his hand. Right away, Kurt's fingers laced with Blaine's.

"I hope you know you're stuck with me, gorgeous," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Well, I guess I will just have to live with that," Kurt joked. Blaine leaned forward but stopped midway.

"I don't want to ever catch you off guard. I'm going to kiss you on the cheek, just a preview for what will come tomorrow night," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss against Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes closed, feeling Blaine's smooth lips brush a sweet kiss against him. His heart raced.

_Why couldn't I have met you sooner? _

Good question, but Blaine just smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Walk me to the door? I should get going and I have a date to plan," Blaine said. Kurt smiled, letting Blaine pull him off the bed.

"Tell me?"

"And spoil the surprise? Nice try." Kurt laughed, genuinely laughed. Blaine smiled.

_I can't wait. _

Neither could Blaine.

* * *

Their date was memorable. Blaine spent a good chunk of his time planning the perfect evening. He found a restaurant that had braille friendly menus and after many phone conversations of Kurt saying that he would love to go to a theater, even if he couldn't see the movie. Blaine caved and found a movie that Kurt would find entertaining to listen. And Blaine spent most of it telling Kurt what happened, even if some of the people in the theater were getting annoyed.

Kurt got his first kiss, and the same night his first boyfriend.

It didn't take long for the whole school to figure out that they were dating. Nobody dared touched Kurt since they knew he was dating Blaine Anderson. That didn't stop the occasional slur, but Kurt hadn't been tripped or shoved. Blaine met Kurt after every class. Only when asked did Blaine assist with getting Kurt from one place to another. He knew how important it was to someone who was blind to get around on their own.

Kurt was very independent.

The last couple of months have been wonderful, which was also the worst. Blaine came to a decision that if he and Kurt were really getting serious, he had to tell Kurt about his ability. He was getting tired of making up excuses as to why there were days where Blaine had the most horrible migraines. It got to where Kurt was starting to worry, even suggesting Blaine go to a doctor.

Blaine tried so hard not to listen to Kurt's thoughts. He felt like he was invading Kurt's privacy and there were days where he just couldn't keep them out. Lately, they were positive thoughts. There was the occasional sad thought, but Blaine always found a way to put a smile back on his face. Kurt was everything to him and he would do anything to keep him smiling and happy.

After getting permission from Burt, Blaine drove Kurt to his house to watch a few movies, and tell Kurt about his ability. He knew for a fact that his parents would be gone for a long while. The two hardly talked to each other, and barely acknowledge that Blaine existed. As hurtful as it was, it was better that way. When all of them were together, it didn't take long for the yelling to start.

Kurt sensed something was bothering Blaine. He always could from the way Blaine held his hand or touched him on the shoulder.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked as they drove to Blaine's house.

"No, nothing's wrong." It wasn't a lie, really. He reached over and took a hold of Kurt's hand. "There is something that I need to talk to you about. It's nothing bad, I promise." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a light kiss. Kurt nodded.

Once Blaine pulled up in the driveway, he led Kurt to the house.

_He's making me nervous. _

_I wish he would talk to me. _

Blaine sighed and gave him a quick tour before bringing him up a staircase to his room. He told Kurt how many steps there were and the amount of steps to get to his room. Blaine counted every part of the house so he could tell Kurt how many it would take to get from one place to another. Once they made it to Blaine's room, he gently led him to the bed and sat him down.

"I can smell your room. It's the same smell you always have, but no cigarettes this time," Kurt teased. Blaine laughed a little. It was still a struggle not to smoke a cigarette, but he didn't want Kurt to smell it anymore.

_I hate silence. _

"Kurt, I need to tell you something, about me. Nobody knows about it and you're going to think it's crazy, but I want you to know that I would never lie to you," Blaine started, sitting beside Kurt on the bed and taking his hands.

"What is it, Blaine? You can tell me anything," Kurt said, turning his head toward Blaine. Kurt was wearing his sunglasses. Before Blaine spoke again, he reached up and took Kurt's sunglasses off.

"I love your eyes. I like looking at them, if that's okay," Blaine said. Most of the time, Kurt wore them because too much light made his eyes hurt. He knew that his eyes looked different from other people's. Blaine took them off one day and said Kurt wasn't allowed to wear them anymore.

"Sure," Kurt said. He was still a little self-conscience but he could always feel Blaine's glance when his glasses were off. It didn't make Kurt feel like he was being looked at like some sort of freak show, it was admiration.

"You are very special to me, Kurt. I don't know how I went through my life without knowing you. I want you to know everything about me, including what might make me sound like a crazy person," Blaine said, now suddenly nervous about telling Kurt about his ability.

_I'm crazy about you. I wish I could tell you that. _

That did it. Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hands.

"You mean so much to me, Blaine. You couldn't say anything that would make me think less of you," Kurt assured. He released one of Blaine's hands and reached up slowly to his cheek. Kurt became pretty good at knowing where to put his hand when he wanted to touch Blaine. His hand cupped the side of Blaine's face, stroking him with his thumb.

Blaine relaxed a little and prepared himself.

"Kurt, I have this ability to read minds," he said in one breath. Kurt stopped stroking Blaine's cheek and let his hand drop from Blaine's face.

"Read minds?" Kurt asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes. Ever since I was little I've always had it. I can read people's minds and see what they are thinking. I can't explain it and nobody knows, nobody except you," Blaine responded.

Kurt kept quiet, so Blaine continued.

"That's why some days my head hurts so much. There are days where I can't block anybody's thoughts and the more I try, the harder my head hurts. I try a lot throughout some days that I have to excuse myself and go home," Blaine explained.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I can prove it. Think of anything," Blaine said. He didn't want to repeat what Kurt had been thinking since they met.

Kurt let out a breath and thought for a moment.

_I've been thinking about redecorating my room. _

"I can help with your room if you'd like. I can't guarantee we'll get anything done because I'm easily distracted by my gorgeous boyfriend," Blaine said right away. Kurt sat straight up.

"Blaine…"

_You really can read minds can you? _

"I can. I swear I try so hard not to, but most days I can't turn it off. Please believe me, I would never try to invade your thoughts," Blaine said. Kurt leaned forward. That meant he wanted to kiss Blaine. He gladly took it and met him the other half of the way.

"Does that mean you can read teacher's minds the day before a test?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Yes, and I know when they have a surprise pop quiz. Adults can't get past me," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Can we just lay down together? We can't really cuddle with my dad lurking, but since your parents aren't here…" Kurt hinted. Kurt was secretly a bad boy at heart. Blaine loved cuddling and kissing Kurt, but he tried so hard to be respectful when Burt was around. Most of the time, it was Kurt who had the wandering hands.

"You are so damn sexy," Blaine whispered into his ear.

_You make me feel sexy. _

That made Blaine smile and Kurt knew Blaine heard it.

* * *

It was getting late. Kurt and Blaine were snuggling together on Blaine's bed. For a while, they had fallen asleep in each others arms. Lately, Kurt had been a little sad. Blaine tried hard not to hear his thoughts and unfortunately, his mind chose that time to actually _work_. Kurt wouldn't say anything. He would just smile and say he was okay.

Kurt's eyes were closed but Blaine knew he was awake. Blaine was stroking Kurt's hair when he stopped midway.

_I wish I could see Blaine. _

_I wish I could see the guy I'm falling for. _

That was it. Kurt was sad because he couldn't see. Sometimes Kurt had those moments but they never lasted long, this time, it lasted for days. Blaine had an idea, whether it would work or not was a different story. He gave Kurt a light shake until he opened his eyes.

"Baby? Can you sit up?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as he pushed himself upward.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. Blaine turned to where it was kneeling in front of Kurt.

"I know you've been sad because you can't see. I swear I didn't hear it intentionally. I want to try something," Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's hands.

"I…Blaine I'm sorry," Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way, because I do. I want do everything I can to make you happy," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"I just wish I could…" Kurt started. Blaine put his finger over Kurt's lips.

"I can't give you back your sight, but I do want to try something. Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, scooting closer to Kurt.

"I trust you with my life," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's face into both of his hands. He took in a breath and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. He didn't say anything.

Kurt wasn't sure what was happening but it was like he was being connected. Suddenly, what was complete darkness started to form into a face. Kurt held his breath. The face started to go into detail with dark curly hair and what looked like a leather jacket. He let out a loud breath.

Blaine was sending Kurt an image of himself.

Kurt could _see_ Blaine without seeing him.

Blaine took that as a good sign and kept going. Kurt felt his eyes water. Blaine tilted his head and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's.

Kurt saw Blaine's face. He saw the hickey Kurt gave him on the left side of his neck. He was wearing jeans that were so tight. Blaine was a beautiful, kind and sweet man. And he wanted to be with Kurt.

Why?

Kurt jerked away from the kiss. He couldn't control himself. The tears came pouring down his cheeks. Blaine looked at him with frightened eyes. Kurt started crying more when the image of Blaine went away.

"Kurt? Baby? I'm sorry…" Blaine said.

"No. Don't ever be sorry. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Why though?" Kurt sobbed.

"Why what?"

"Why the hell would someone like you want me? I'm broken. I'm a burden. You could do so much better than me," Kurt cried. Blaine shook his head and took the boy into his arms and held him tight. Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. After a few moments of crying, Blaine felt Kurt calm himself but he hadn't stopped crying.

"You are not broken and you are most certainly not a burden. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, do you hear me?" Blaine said with a determined voice. Kurt let out a breath.

"Blaine…"

"You are so fucking beautiful. I love every moment with you. I can be myself with you. I know you won't judge me and I know that whatever I tell you, I know you'll listen to me. Why would I want you? Because I love you. You make me feel whole. You are the love of my life."

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's face and kissed him fiercely. Blaine pressed more into the kiss, lowering Kurt back onto the pillow.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt mumbled. Blaine smiled.

"I love you more. Don't ever think you're broken again. It's not true. And if you do feel broken, I will always put you back together," Blaine promised.

_Kiss me. _

Blaine saw Kurt smile knowing Blaine heard that.

"As you wish."


End file.
